Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle! Current Global events Latest Global Cards Event_battle_road_big.png|link=Super Battle Road Quest top banner 512 1.png|link=Supreme Fusion! Blazing Potara Event_SS3_Broly_dokkan_big.png|link=Wreaking Havoc! Demon Over the Edge Quest top banner 333.png|link=Super Warrior Slam! Victory Will Be Mine! Quest top banner 326.png|link=Defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan Quest top banner 331.png|link=Go Forth!! Hero of Justice Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event_speed_battle_big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Events_Dokkan_all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower LR_Kid_Gohan.gif|link=Brazen Courage Gohan (Kid) STR_LR_VegitoBlue.gif|link=All or Nothing Super Saiyan God SS Vegito Thumb_Grand_Kai_AGL.png|link=Grand Kai (AGL) Thumb_Grand_Kai_TEQ.png|link=Grand Kai (TEQ) Thumb_Grand_Kai_INT.png|link=Grand Kai (INT) Thumb_Grand_Kai_STR.png|link=Grand Kai (STR) Thumb_Grand_Kai_PHY.png|link=Grand Kai (PHY) Thumb 1012380.png|link=Limitless Radiance Super Vegito Thumb 1012580.png|link=Fusion of the Ultimate Rivals Super Vegito Thum SS2 Saiya UR.png|link=Furious Instincts Great Saiyaman (SS2) Thumb vegeta UR Phy.png|link=Gifted Warrior's Exaltation Super Saiyan Vegeta URTEQSSJ3BrolyThumb.png|link=Mythic Evolution Super Saiyan 3 Broly SSRSSJ3BROLYTHUMB.png|link=Super Evolution of Despair Super Saiyan 3 Broly URPHYSSJ3BrolyThumb.png|link=Recurring Nightmare Super Saiyan 3 Broly SRSTRVegitoThumb.png|link=Overflowing Power Vegito Current Japanese events Latest Japanese Cards Quest top banner 537.png|link=The Strongest Tag Team - This World Edition Quest top banner 536.png|link=The Strongest Tag Team - Other World Edition Quest top banner 339.png|link=Great Battle on Planet Namek! Quest top banner 159.png|link=Full Power Goku!! 6 Days to the Edge of the Galaxy Quest top banner 326.png|link=Defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan Event Battle of gods big.png|link=Battle of Gods Quest top banner 704.png|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Card 1013210 thumb.png|link=Learning and Refreshing Goku|linktext=Learning and Refreshing Goku LR Goku and Vegeta Potara.gif|link=Super Powered Fusion Super Saiyan Goku & Super Saiyan Vegeta Thumb 1012890.png|link=Golden Tag Team Super Saiyan Goku & Super Saiyan Vegeta Thumb 1012880.png|link=Eternal Rivalry Goku & Vegeta LR Goku and Vegeta Fusion.gif|link=Fusion of Two Powers Super Saiyan Goku (Angel) & Super Saiyan Vegeta (Angel) Thumb 1012920.png|link=Resurrected Saiyans Super Saiyan Goku (Angel) & Super Saiyan Vegeta (Angel) Thumb 1012910.png|link=Super Warriors from Otherworld Goku (Angel) & Vegeta (Angel) Thumb 1013170.png|link=Tenacious Clash Super Saiyan 2 Goku (Angel) Thumb 1013180.png|link=Clash of Pride Majin Vegeta Thumb 1013190.png|link=Struggle of Power Goku (Kaioken) Thumb 1013200.png|link=Fiery Pride Vegeta Card 1013440 thumb.png|link=Training in Super Gravity Goku|linktext=Training in Super Gravity Goku Card 1012850 thumb.png|link=Toward a Distant World Super Saiyan 3 Goku Card 1013160 thumb.png|link=Expectations of Growth Gohan (Kid) Card 1013150 thumb.png|link=Time of Departure Gohan (Kid) Navigation Main event in Japan Main event in Global News banner event 537 small.png News banner event 536 small.png January 30 2018 18:00:00 PST EN news banner event 710 small.png|link=Super Battle Road February 13 2018 22:30:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 72 Do you want more team columns? How about more rows? (example below) Yes No Maybe Too much Gimme More!!! EXAMPLE Poll Results Vote for Wikia What are your most helpful pages in the wikia? Card Pages Event Pages Special Skills Pages Disambiguation Pages Summon Pages Items Pages Medals Sum up Pages Tactics Pages '''More Polls Category:Browse